


Light & Dark. One shots.

by Ryuto12



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25277341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuto12/pseuds/Ryuto12
Summary: Hikari and Yami were polar opposites, there translated names spoke this. Light and Dark respectively. Hikari was a rough and gruff kind of girl who symbolized dark, despite baring light. Yami was all smiles and fun, despite being dark.They were born to fight, naturally hating each other. But... Maybe, a little trust can change things.But being fated rivals by reincarnation made that impossible. They couldn’t lov— Or, this is a serious of one shots that go along with another story, “ Light & Dark”.They couldn’t lo— Well, I think they do, but Hikari just isn’t ready for the word yet.Alongside, Shoto, Zayuki, Koshi, Haruto, Kai, Kamiru and themselves they made up the First Eight, the other Four having not been born yet.So, I guess they have some time to figure it all out. This not being the main story after all.
Relationships: Canon Ships to, Original Character/Original Character
Kudos: 2





	Light & Dark. One shots.

Hikari wasn’t fun to interact with at all. At all. She was a very closed off and reserved women who if you spoke to, she’d probably snap at you. But, that was just how she was to people for her own safety. Literally. She had to grow up that way when she lost her parents, seeing as her Dojutsu were also rare. She grew up on the streets, evaded multiple encounters with death and barely dodged getting raped multiple times. 

She truly had her reasons. Yet, there was one person who got threw to her better than any. 

Yami. 

Yami to had lost his parents and everything they stood for; his parents were legendary Shinobi unlike hers. He was kind, accepting and trustful. Despite having shared such similar paths, he took it so differently. He played around with death on the streets on the Leaf, he played tag with it, just barely dodging each time. He starved without food for days, yet never stopped trying. 

They both barely scavenged enough money to attend the Academy. Both proved well at Taijutsu and traping, excelling in escape techniques. While Hikari also displayed her aptitude for Genjutsu and Shurikenjutsu. She also displayed skills with her Byakugan, showing it’s might alongside her Sharingan. Yami himself didn’t show much else, but his Ninjutsu was well. He tried. He trained so hard to get where he was. 

When they’d became genin and were on the same team, Hikari didn’t like how laid back Yami was. It was like a punch to the gut for her. How did he stay so calm? Why was he so relaxed? That kind of attitude would surely have gotten him killed... 

But it didn’t. He lived. He showed her kindness many others didn’t, all besides her parents. He let her take her own time to trust him. And with time, she started to trust him. It took a while, but it slowly happened. By the Chunin Exams they formed bonds as rivals and comrades. By the time Sasuke left, a bond of friends had blossomed. 

When Naruto returned, they weren’t able to be separated. The War only made them grow even closer. Seeing each other hurt only empowered them to try harder. 

During the battle, they and the other Nine Mishaps, or, Twelve actually. But as Tamaki revealed to them, the other 4 were going to be next generation ninja. One would be with 2 of them. Ad seeing as Hikari was the only girl, and she didn’t speak with the others... Yami was the only option... So as you see... Well. 

And well, Koshi and Kamiru... They didn’t exactly make it...

But Yami, he always knew her so well.   
  


It was a little after Toneri right now, the world having been saved by Team 7( minus Sasuke), Hinata and Shikamaru. And it sorta felt right to start something with Yami. But, she just didn’t know how. Well, technically they already had, just... She hadn’t said she loved him yet. She did, she knew that much. But she couldn’t bring herself to admit it aloud. She had been hurt by people she trust, she couldn’t do this over again. 

She knew Yami was a nice guy, sure he was, but she really couldn’t bring herself to do that again. She could with him, maybe. But she didn’t like risks. 

There original incarnations, Yamako for Yami and Hiroki for Hikari. It was said the to were always at odds, Yamako for his kind ways and Hiroki for her rational ways. 

Seemed they were quite like them. Then again, Zayuki was a lot like his incarnation to, though he had being a reincarnation in his blood, courtesy of being Sasuke’s brother and Madara’s descent. 

Huh, sometimes she wished they weren’t like them. Cause all the other reincarnations seemed to be having love like it was Naruto and Ramen. 

Haruto and Zayuki found women in the Mist villages who loved them. Kai had Ino after some _stuff_ with Sai. And Shoto was hitting it up well with a girl from the Land Of Iron he met during the war. He assumed that Fu and Koshi, or rather as they learned, Naruto’s brother Hayato was probably having fun in whatever afterlife there was with Fu. They knew that before his death, Kamiru had been having a good relationship with a girl from the Cloud. She had died during the War to. 

Hikari honestly hoped that Koshi— Hayato and Kamiru were doing good in whatever afterlife existed.

But she and Yami were still really struggling with it. She knew Yami cared, he told her loved her and that if she couldn’t tell him she did to, he didn’t care. 

When he did, it hurt her to explain that while she knew she did, she couldn’t say it aloud. It was to hard for her.

But he did show he cared.

Why?


End file.
